The Mirror of the Soul
by Calimera
Summary: Dantalion didn't like the way Kevin Cecil orbited around William. He liked the way William looked at Kevin Cecil even less.


**A/N: **_So, here it is. My first – but not my last – Makai Ouji fanfic I wrote months ago. This is not much, but it was a first, shy attempt at writing in this fandom (I think maybe, just maybe, I was more confident with my others Makai Ouji fanfics), and my first attempt at writing a fanfiction in english. As english is not my mother tongue, I first wrote it with nothing but my years of practice in school and a french-english dictionary, I later required the help of a beta-reader, so many thanks to **Tragedy of the 14**_**_th_**_ who read and corrected my mistakes :) __Enough with the talk, I will leave you with my fanfic. Feel free to read it and tell me what you think of it :)_

**Disclaimer: **_Makai Ouji is not mine obviously, it belong__s__ to __Madoka Takadono and Utako Yukihiro._

* * *

><p>Dantalion didn't like the way Kevin Cecil orbited around William. He liked the way William looked at Kevin Cecil even less.<p>

He didn't trust this Kevin Cecil… there was a part, a _very large part_, of him that wanted to hunt and beat the angel down… he wanted to rip the angel's throat so much, then bathe in his blood… he wanted to make him scream because of what he did to Solomon… he wanted to hurt him because it tore him to see him around William… because the angel could do _anything_ to him…

Dantalion didn't trust Kevin Cecil, and he trusted him even less when he discovered he was Archangel Uriel. He feared for William's safety, and wanted nothing more than to eradicate the angel's existence even more so, for what he did to Solomon and what he could do to William.

He didn't, though.

He didn't do anything because of William.

Because Kevin Cecil was William's most devoted butler. Because William had grown to see him as more. Like a friend. Like family.

He didn't do anything because of the way William looked and acted around his house steward.

Because, as much as it killed Dantalion to admit it, he had never seen William so at ease with anyone but Uriel. With the angel, William always seemed to let his guard down. William _never_ let his guard down around people, yet William trusted his butler enough to drop his guard when he was in his company.

There was something that sparkled between them. It was a tangible force that Dantalion couldn't ignore, and God knows he would love to. He knew, intellectually, that William was more than capable of defending himself, but around his butler, William was mostly lead by his emotions. He could deny it, though it was true never the less. No one could deny the fact William trusted Kevin Cecil the most. And intellect came so rarely into play with emotions.

William Twining trusted Kevin Cecil the most. Dantalion knew that. He recognized the look in William's green eyes. He was sure it was the same look he often had while in presence of Solomon. Complete and utter trust. There was something _fond_ too. Seeing it on William's face, reserved for this angel, was like a punch to the face.

Dantalion didn't like that. He didn't want William to trust Kevin Cecil or be anywhere near him. Because he remembered how Uriel tortured Solomon in the old times. Dantalion sometimes feared Uriel would hurt William like he did with Solomon. Uriel could so easily deceive William because the boy trusted him.

And then, he would catch Uriel shooting worried glances at William when he thought the boy wasn't looking. When it wasn't worry, it was something else. He would often look at his master with such warm and soft eyes it could have hurt Dantalion had he been still a human. He would look at his master with pride and utter devotion. It didn't make Dantalion feel better. Dantalion thought he would have preferred Kevin Cecil to be the cold and cruel angel from Solomon's time, then it would have been easier for Dantalion to get rid of him, especially now Uriel wasn't an Archangel anymore.

_Oh. There he goes again_.

Indeed, as the mass was over, Uriel – under the disguise of Pastor Cecil – casted a look at William, who surprisingly had made the effort to not fall asleep during the mass. There was worry in the angel's eyes.

Then, there was a smile, soft and warm, as he glanced at William, leaving the church with Isaac and Mycroft. His eyes never loosing sight of him until he was out of his sight. Dantalion grunted. Damn angel.

"I don't like this." he grumbled.

"So you have noticed too."

Sitri had drifted away from the mass of students and had joined Dantalion's side.

"I asked William what he thought of him, you know."

"What did he say?" Dantalion asked. He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"He's a big child trapped in a grown-up body with an irritating and incurable gambling addiction."

Dantalion was somewhat satisfied with this answer.

Sitri sighed. "And he's more than just his butler, he's his most trusted friend and only family."

"Did William tell you all of this?" Dantalion asked, puzzled.

"Just the first part. He didn't need to tell me the rest. I could tell by looking at his eyes that was exactly what he thought of him."

_The eyes again, heh?_

Then again, humans had that saying about how eyes were the mirror of the soul…

"I still don't like this." Dantalion repeated.

Sitri glanced at him, almost in amusement. "Me neither, but we have to play nice if we want to stay at the Elector's side. He won't choose any of us as substitute King if we do something against his butler."

"You don't have worry about that, Sitri, the Elector will choose me!" Dantalion said, smugly.

"No way! He will choose me!" Sitri replied.

In the end, their fight had gotten so violent William had to intervene to stop them.

**END**.


End file.
